


Belle’s Story

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s03e03 Quite a Common Fairy, F/F, Fic within a Fic, Requited Love, Story within a Story, Unrequited Love, anti Phillip tbh, is it weird to write fanfiction of your friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: It's a happy story, if you ignore the first paragraph.





	Belle’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written 8/30/14

“Oh Belle!” Mulan’s eyes filled with tears as she read the story. “It’s perfect! Only - “ she was unable to finish.

She laid her head on Belle’s shoulder, and Belle rubbed her back as she sobbed.

“Only it’s not true,” Belle finished. Her own eyes filled with tears. “Mulan, you’ll find someone.”

 

Belle’s Story

 

Mulan found Aurora in the garden.

“How long have you been there?” Aurora said. “What are you doing?”

“Just finding my courage,” Mulan replied. “Is Phillip here?”

“No,” Aurora said, “shall I get him?”

“No,” Mulan said. “It’s you I wanted to talk to. You see, I….” Mulan was suddenly convinced that this was a bad idea.

“What?” Aurora said.

Mulan wished she could just walk away now. But she couldn’t, she had to tell Aurora. “AuroraIloveyou,” she blurted out.

Aurora’s eyes widened. She looked so shocked that Mulan was worried she would faint. Mulan felt like they stood in silence for an eternity. Finally, she turned to leave.

“Wait,” Aurora said. She smiled. “I love you too, Mulan.”

“Really?” Mulan said. She wasn’t sure if she believed her ears.

“Really,” Aurora said. “When the wraith took Phillip, I spent my time thinking about him. I began to imagine him as my perfect soulmate. The more I thought of him, the more I imagined him. When we rescued him, I realized that he wasn’t as amazing as I thought he was. We had something, and it was enough to break Maleficent’s curse, but you, Mulan, I have loved you since you gave me back my heart in Rumplestiltskin’s prison. I felt guilty about it for a while when I thought I still loved Phillip, but now I realize I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Next it was Mulan’s turn to look shocked.

“There was a prophecy-“ she began. “A girl with eyes on her hands - it was weird- she told me I would find love with no man. I took it to mean I would never find love. If you believe something like that, it completely changes your outlook on life. I trained to try to become the best warrior ever. I recklessly threw myself into dangerous situations. You know I fell for Phillip too, even though I knew it would never work out. The wraith, well, I figured I could sacrifice myself and let him have his happy ending.”

Mulan smiled. “I thought I would never have mine. Remember in Rumplestiltskin’s prison, when Cora told us she had your heart? I was horrified. I think I had been falling for you for a long time, but I only realized it when you said we had to leave you behind. It could have been the last time we had ever seen eachother, we could have died and you would be imprisoned forever, all alone, not knowing."

"It was incredibly brave. And I realized I love you.”

Mulan stepped forward and kissed Aurora. When they broke apart, Aurora realized something.

“Hey Mulan?”

“Yes?”

“We have to tell Phillip.”

 

Phillip found Aurora and Mulan sitting on Aurora’s bed, the one in which they found her under the sleeping curse. They looked happy.

“Don’t you ever get hot in all that armor?” Aurora teased.

“Do you ever feel tangled and restrained in a dress?” Mulan replied.

“It works,” Aurora said. “As for you, I can’t imagine how you can bear it.”

“No offense,” Mulan said, “but the minute I wear a dress, I become another helpless maiden. I worked hard to earn this,” she said, gesturing at her armor. “And without it, no man will respect me or treat me as his equal. I know you are not a helpless maiden, Aurora, I am just saying in general.”

“I’ll respect you no matter what you wear,” Aurora declared. “So you’re wearing a dress someday.”

Phillip walked into sight.

“Phillip,” Aurora gasped. He looked at the two girls. They still looked happy, but also a little bit guilty?

“We have something to tell you,” Mulan said.

“Wait,” Aurora said. She took Phillip’s hand in her own.

“Phillip, I don’t love you anymore. I love Mulan.”

“What?” Phillip roared. He tried to be reasonable. “‘Rory, why?”

“First of all, I don’t like that nickname. Secondly, look, you’re not the man I fell in love with. I’m starting to realize I don’t even know you. I imagined you to be someone else, but you’re not. I’m sorry,” Aurora said.

Phillip only heard the first part. “I like the nickname, because it’s my nickname, and you’re my Aurora.”

“I’m not,” Aurora said.

“Do you wish to fight for her?” Mulan asked, pulling out a sword.

“Mulan, no,” Aurora said, getting up and standing between Mulan and Phillip.

Reluctantly, Mulan sheathed her sword.

“Mulan,” Phillip said pleadingly. “This is all a joke, right?”

“No, Phillip,” Mulan said, looking him in the eye.

“This is reality, and I think it is best if you leave.”

Phillip stormed off.

“That went well,” Mulan said.

“Do you think so?” Aurora asked anxiously.

“Considering we almost duelled, yes, I think it did.”

Aurora laid her head on Mulan’s shoulder. “I’m glad it’s over.”

“Indeed,” Mulan said. She gazed at her surroundings. “This is a big castle.”

“Yeah, it is,” Aurora said. She looked at Mulan. “But right now, there’s no place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> An old work, so author's style and opinions may have changed since writing this.
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Aliena


End file.
